Not What They Expected
by FunnyGinger08
Summary: Lily cared very much for her children's safety, and the runic defenses she had set up were very thorough, but one mistake changes everything. The pairing is a fem!Harry/Voldemort eventually, with a Cesare/fem!Harry in the beginning. Don't know how I should put the pairings down on here, so sorry for any confusion.
1. Chapter 1

Not What They Expected

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor Assassin's Creed.

A.N: Okay, so this is going to be an Assassin's Creed/Harry Potter Crossover, with smut, a slave/master relationship, and other things that I haven't decided yet. So I've seen a lot of crossovers between AC and HP, but they all have Harry as a member of the Assassin Order. Why don't they have Harry as a Templar? And so an idea was born. This is co-written between me and my wonderful girlfriend and FWB(Friend With Benefits)s, with me doing the actual writing while they threw around ideas. This will be a fem!Harry, with an eventual LV/HP pairing, a twin who's just like fem!Harry, and a little brother who is thought to be the BWL. There will also be a whole lot of changes to the events of ACII and Brotherhood, since some things just seemed like a whole bunch of bullshit to me in that game, like why the Grand Master of the Templar Order is so exposed, why not just hide and control from the background? Enough ranting, here's the story. Hope you like.

Lily Potter (nee Evans) frantically ran up the stairs towards her children's nursery, her wand and a knife in each hand. She could hear the fighting going on downstairs as her husband, James Potter, attempted to fight off Lord Voldemort, the worst Dark Lord of the century. The red-haired witch closed the door, and cast several locking charms on the door, along with a quick ward to tell her when the Dark Lord arrived. Moving quickly, she went over to the cribs of her children, one-year olds Ivy and Orchid Potter, and one-month old Daniel Potter. Taking the knife in her right hand, she cut her left hand, and put her blood on the runes placed at Ivy and Orchid's cribs, but before she could put her blood on the runes of Daniel's crib, the door exploded, causing her to drop her knife, which went through Daniel's hand. A burst of accidental magic sent it flying into a wall, unnoticed by either of the two adults who started to fight.

Lord Voldemort was casting killing curses, torture curses, and any other Dark curse around like they were stunners, while Lily was starting to send more and more dark curses, finally starting to send Unforgivables as she became more desperate to protect her children. However, one of the killing curses broke through her defense of intercepting curses with her own spells, and hit her in the chest, killing her in the midst of waving her wand to fire a spell. The Dark Lord walked over to her, and in a show of respect for dueling him for over six minutes in such an enclosed space, closed her eyelids. He then walked over to the cribs, and began to think on who to cast the curse at. The three children had been born in July, the twins at 11:57 and 11:58 p.m., while the boy was born at 11:56 p.m. Any of them could be the child of prophecy. With a smirk, Voldemort made his decision. Leveling his wand, he cast his curse at Ivy Potter.

The green light of death went straight for the child, but when it hit the wards around the crib, the spell was split in half. Lily Potter had been an excellent spell crafter, mainly in Charms, but on the side, she studied Ancient Runes in order to protect her children and family in these dark times. One rune array she came across was an ancient Greek array, used by the city of Sparta to lower the power of a spell, since it would divide in half, with one half going in a completely different direction. However, in the close quarters of the nursery, the other half of the killing curse went towards Orchid. The spells were about a foot away from each infant when their magic rose up to protect them. While shields can't block the Killing Curse, pure magic was strong enough to block it. So the children's magic, alongside Magic itself since it wanted to protect two of its young, formed a shield around them, blocking and rebounding the curse back at Voldemort, who didn't have time to dodge. His body was killed, but due to his Horcruxes, his soul survived on the mortal plains. However, the high magic of the spell left a mark on each girl, both in the shape of a lightning bolt. But it was at that moment that another of Lily's rune arrays activated.

This rune array was one of Lily's design, which would send back the children to a period of time until they were twenty-one, when the rune array would send them back to their time period. But Lily, who although a Master at Runes, was not good enough to create this rune array perfectly, and the rune didn't activate like it should've when the killing curse passed by it. The rune array, overloaded by the sheer magic of the moment, activated, and sent the children back in time, leaving Daniel, wounded from the knife that had been in his hand, crying.

When Albus Dumbledore arrived, intentionally late so as to let Voldemort kill the Potter parents, allowing him freedom to control the Child-Who-Lived, and saw the crying Daniel and the scar on his hand, immediately thought that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, and didn't even check for the two girls. And so the motions that would screw up Fate's plans were set. The magical world would surely not like what was coming along.

With a flash of light, the two Potter girls appeared on a road, right in front of a caravan of carriages. The driver of the lead carriage caught sight of the girls, and tried to swerve away, but the horses couldn't handle the strain, tipping the carriage over. Instantly, the rest of the caravan came to a standstill as doors opened, and knights wearing full armor with a blood-red cross on their chest plates stepped out, their shields up, pointing into the darkness, weary of any threat. When nothing happened, they started to move towards the crashed carriage, where the six knights inside had formed a perimeter, with the carriage driver in the center. The knights were still cautious as they approached the babies on the road, which the driver of the lead carriage had pointed out to them. When they arrived, they checked them for any possible poisons or explosives, not pointing anything past the Assassins, who were getting desperate overseas. With the checks cleared, they approached the middle carriage where twelve knights were at. Looking inside, they showed the man inside the babies.

When Rodrigo Borgia, the Grand Master of the Templar Order, stepped out of the carriage, he held himself with a self-confidence that rivaled even the Templar Knights, who were the best military force in the world. Looking at the babies, the twenty-eight year old Grand Master smirked. They would make excellent slaves for his children that would help them during his rise to power. Gesturing at one of the Knights that had been inside his carriage, he got back in, the babies and six Knights following him inside. When the lead carriage was righted, the caravan started to move towards their destination. Rodrigo Borgia looked at the babies again, and smirked again. The two babies would bring much needed skill to the Order.


	2. Chapter 2

Not What They Expected

A.N.: I had already thought up the story line, just have to put them in chapters, which I did for this one and the first chapter, so I decided to post them at the same time. Once again, I give my thanks to my wonderful girlfriend and FWBs. Enjoy.

16 years later

Rain poured down in torrents, soaking the travelers on the road from Firenze to Rome who weren't riding in carriages. At a curve in the road, a large manor rested on the top of a hill, perfect for ambushing any enemies who travelled along the road. The Lord who owned the manor and the territory that surrounded it was currently asleep, peacefully dreaming, and unaware of the activities down on the road. A carriage had stopped in front of the manor walls, just far enough down the road so that the guards at the front gates couldn't see the carriage, nor hear it. One of its two doors opened, and two figures, barely seen in the night stepped outside, and kneeled besides the carriage. Both of the figures were wearing hellequin outfits, one in pink and one in purple, which hosted a deadly array of weaponry. A crossbow rested on the back of each of the hellequins, with the arrows in quivers that were made for quick reloading. An axe were on their backs as well, made out of lightweight metals that were just as sharp as the regular metals used in axes. Poison darts were there as well, along with the shooter for them, and hidden blades were at their wrists. Two hatchets were attached to their chests, and a pistol was holstered on each of their hips. Knives were seen in various places, and two hidden knives were at their ankles. Their boots held a button that would push knives out, allowing them to place deadly kicks. They were geared for fighting.

A man stepped out of the carriage after the two girls, who both slammed their fists against their chests when he came out. He smirked, then glanced up at the manor, before looking at his watch.

Looking at the two girls, he said," I'll be back in thirty minutes to pick you up. You have another twenty minutes to arrive before we leave you two behind. If you don't make it in time, we'll know you're not the material needed to join the Order, and we'll terminate you."

Both hellequins started to shake with fear, not at the fear of dying, but out of fear of not being accepted by their Master. Seeing that the two women understood, the man got back in the carriage, which promptly rode off. Both hellequins stood up immediately, and went into action. Climbing up a tree, and walking along a branch, both of them got over the walls, and jumped down, landing on their feet silently. A guard, unaware of the threats behind him, continued to walk along his patrol path. The hellequin in pink snuck up behind him, and covered his mouth while driving a blade into his throat. Struggling for a couple of seconds, the guard was unable to make a sound as he died from choking on his own blood. Withdrawing the knife, the hellequin let the body drop as she brought the bloody knife to her mouth. Licking the blade clean of the blood, she turned to her twin as they brought their lips together, sharing the blood. Both swallowed, shaking at the wonderful taste of blood. When they finished, they both set off towards the manor, finding their entrance in quickly, after dispatching of two more guards. Opening the window silently, both killers climbed inside, where they took off the waterproof covering of their outfits to keep them from being followed by a trail of water and to make noise. The door was opened silently, with the pink hellequin looking around. In the hallway, two servants were cleaning, providing perfect targets for them. Silently moving towards the servants, the two hellequins opened their mouths, revealing sharp fangs. Biting down into the servants' necks, they covered their mouths to prevent any noise as they started to suck down on the lifeblood. Draining them dry, threw the bodies away, and continued sneaking around the manor, killing anyone they ran into. At their targets room, they opened the door silently, seeing their target and his mistress in his bed. A hatchet silenced the mistress quickly, while a crossbow kept the target from making a noise. After a quick interrogation and search of his room for information, the two hellequins left, leaving their target dead with a quill through his eye.

Opening a drawer that their Master had told them about inside the target's room, they found a total of twenty blocks of unknown material. Knowing what they did, they placed them around the manor, and lit the fuses on them, which had varied times before exploding. Out on the grounds, as they approached their positions, the first explosions went off, attracting the attention of the guards, who started to run towards the manor. With the hellequins in position, arrows started to fly, catching the guards unprepared, who were quickly killed since they were out in the open. As the two killers started to run towards the manor walls, two shadows on the walls were seen running towards them. Knowing what was about to happen, the hellequins quickly threw a knife at each shadow, missing. Before they could fire though, the newcomers closed in.

The resulting fight was nothing short of amazing, as the four fighters fought to kill. Hands, feet, knives, and swords flashed as the clang of metal echoed around the area, no one losing enough ground to be near defeat. But one of the newcomers was good, very good, and changed his strategy, which his opponent, the hellequin in purple, didn't know how to defend against effectively, making her fall back under the resulting onslaught until he made a mistake. Overstepping on one of his slashes, he opened up his left side for an attack, which the hellequin took advantage of. A knife found itself lodged in his leg, and it slowed him down enough for the attacker to go on the offensive. Kicks, punches, slaps, and any other contact pushed him further back, until a kick sent him to the ground, where he quickly rolled up to his feet, only to find the hellequin pointing a crossbow at him. The arrow entered the same leg as the knife, forcing him to his knees. As the hellequin pulled the hatchet out of its holder, she walked towards him, and swung it down.

A clang echoed as the wounded fighter's sword hit the hatchet, catching the hellequin off guard, allowing him to gain the upper hand as he started to push the hellequin back again. Trying to get back on the offensive, the hellequin tried to stop the wounded man from forcing her back behind her twin, but was forced to get the other hellequin to help. The hellequin in pink forced her own opponent back, before taking her sword, and knocking him out with a blow to the head with the handle. She started to strike at the second opponent, forcing him away from her sister, as the purple hellequin recovered. As the pink hellequin kicked the attacker's legs out from under him, she raised her sword into the air, but the sound of shouting and movement distracted her, giving enough time for the exposed fighter to knock her into the ground, and take up a defensive position at his unconscious partner. Looking at each other for a minute, the fighters broke away, with the male lifting up his partner, and running towards the walls on the other side of the manor. The hellequins ran towards the walls near their entrance point, where the purple hellequin threw the pink hellequin up on top of the wall, where she pulled her sister up after her. Seeing the carriage that would pick them up, they dropped down and walked towards the carriage, where the same man from earlier stepped out. Kneeling, they waited for their Master to speak.

The man said," Two minutes until I left you two behind. Sloppy work for a simple assassination mission."

Both hellequins started at his tone, and one cried out," But Master, it was the Assassins. Two of them had showed up and attacked us!"

Their Master looked at them sharply, causing them to start sobbing at displeasing their Master. But then he smiled as he thought of what they said. Lifting up both of their heads, forcing them to look at him, he gently kissed them on the lips before pulling away.

He said," I'm not mad at you, Pets. In fact, I'm very proud of you. It's not often where you see two Trainees go up against fully trained Assassins."

Both girls felt the familiar heat at their pussies at their Master's praise, who was smirking since he knew what was coming next. The man ordered them inside the carriage, and the two killers who were once known as Rose and Orchid Potter, but known as Pet and Slut to their Masters, got in, with their Master following them. He sat down, and both girls got on their knees in between his legs as the door shut, and the carriage rode off.

Ezio Auditore watched as the carriage rode off, and prepared to run after the carriage in order to kill the four Templars, one of which was the Grand Master. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see his father, Giovanni Auditore, shaking his head at him.

Ezio, angry, said," Why not? We could strike a serious blow to their leadership!"

The Master Assassin, and Grand Master of the Italian Assassins, replied," Think about it, Ezio. If the Grand Master is out here on a mission, a training mission no less, then the Templars are prepared for the loss in leadership. No, we must take out the replacements alongside the Grand Master in order for there to be a major loss for the Templars. We will have to coordinate with our brothers outside of Italy, for a plan that might not even work. The man may very well not be the Grand Master, but just a figurehead to fool us. If the Templars are smart, which they are, their leader would be on one of their many islands, most likely Malta or Cyprus. But the Grand Master could be in Corsica, Sardinia, or Crete, as well, or any other islands they control. And those two girls, they would obviously fight harder than any other Templar to defend the Grand Master. We both have the proof of their skills."

Here, Giovanni gestured at their wounds from the fight, mainly his own. He had a broken arm, and a broken leg from the knife and arrow, along with several cuts and bruises from the fight. Ezio mainly had a bruised ego from being beat so soundly when the hellequin got bored with him. The elder Auditore, who was watching him, nodded in approval at the emotions on his face. There was the determination to get better, and the respect of his enemy for beating one of the best Assassins in the Assassin Order. '_Yes_,' Giovanni thought,'_ the fight had been good for Ezio. For both of us._'

(Lemon/Smut/Sex Scene)

Cesare Borgia, the man who the Assassin Order thought was the Grand Master of the Templar Order, looked at his two slaves who were between his legs, taking turns at sucking his cock. Slut was currently deep-throating him, while Pet was sucking and licking at his balls, bringing him to full hardness. He fisted his hands into Slut( Orchid/Pink Harlequin)'s hair, and started to pump himself into her mouth. After several minutes of pumping, with Slut sucking, swallowing, humming, and moaning around his cock, he could feel himself getting near his release. Popping his cock out of his Slut's mouth, he let himself cum. Spurts of white spunk shot out, covering both of his slave's faces after filling up them mouths and getting onto their breasts before he finished. Both slaves mewled at the action, and promptly started to clean each other off, kissing heavily almost every time they were cleaning off each other's faces. When they finished, they kneeled at his feet, waiting for orders. Smirking, Cesare thought about what to do.

Coming to a decision, he said," Slut, sit up on the bench across from me, and Pet, I want you to bend over the bench and eat her out."

With a "Yes, Master", both girls got in their respective positions. He watched them for several minutes, as his Pet brought Slut to several orgasms, and was about to bring herself to one.

Cesare smirked, and said," Pet, you will not pleasure yourself or cum until I let you."

With a whimper of pleasure, Pet nodded nodded, and removed her hand from her own pussy and continued lapping at Slut's pussy. Cesare walked over behind Pet, and with no warning, buried himself deep inside her rosebud. Pet squealed with a mix of pleasure and pain, and started to moan as he thrust into her. Cesare smirked again as Slut screamed out another orgasm as Pet ate her out. Thrusting deep inside of his Pet for several minutes, delighting in her moans of pleasure and pain as she slowly started to go delirious with pleasure the closer she got to her own orgasm, but like a good Pet, she was trying to withold it.

Just as he was about to empty his load into her, Pet yelled out," Master, I can't hold on anymore. I'm about to cum!"

Cesare smirked, and said," I give you leave to cum, Pet. Now, cum for me."

Like a good Pet, she did exactly as she was told, and tightened her hold on Cesare's cock, forcing him to cum into her ass as well. When they finished, he held his cock up to her mouth, and moaned as she started to clean his cock off. When it was clean, he approached his Slut, who was breathing heavily against the wall. Lining his cock up, he thrust into her pussy deeply, her walls trying to get him even deeper. Slut moaned, delirious with pleasure, and thrust back at her Master. For several minutes, they went at it, with Slut cumming three times before Cesare grunted, and emptied his load into her. He pulled out, and smirked as he saw cum leaking out of her hole. Turning to Pet, he saw her panting heavily, and palming one of her breasts with one hand, while the other was thrusting two fingers into her hole. When she saw him approaching her, she got in a doggy position, and wriggled her backside at him. Chuckling softly, Cesare entered her pussy roughly, and started to thrust deep and hard, trying to get it over with before they arrived at the Vatican. Still, she managed to cum two times before he finished, and withdrew his spent cock from her pussy, and laid back on the bench, with Pet and Slut laying down on his chest. Checking his watch, he saw that they still had ten hours before they would arrive at the Vatican. '_Huh, guess I didn't really guess the time of the ride right. Oh well, more time to sleep and have sex._'

His two slaves kissed heavily above him, before kissing him as well, and then they closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

In Firenze, Giovanni and Ezio walked into the Assassin safehouse, where they were greeted by the keeper, Romero. Romero was one of the older members of the Italian Assassins, and had been assigned to keep the safehouse in top shape and guard it from Templar attacks if necessary. The older Assassin ushered them into the kitchen, where his wife Lydia was making them dinner.

Romero said," So, did you two manage to stop the Templars from assassinating Frederico?"

Giovanni shook his head, and said," No. We got there just as the Templars were making their escape. They were new, and it was obvious that it had been their training mission. With such an important mission being handled by two recruits says a lot about their skill level and the trust that the Templars have with them. They managed to wound me, twice in the same leg. Luckily Ezio was unharmed, but we believe that his opponent had been playing with him."

Romero nodded, and asked," Who oversaw their mission?"

Ezio said," Cesare."

Romero and Lydia dropped what they were doing, and turned around, shocked.

Lydia, the best cryptogropher in the Italian Assassins, said," The Grand Master was overseeing a training mission? Those two Templars must be important."

The two Auditores nodded their heads, and throughout the night, the four Assassins talked about what the Templars could be up to.


	3. Chapter 3

Not What They Expected

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Assassin's Creed. If I did, why would I be writing fanfictions about my own product?

A.N.: Anyway, so I'm really pissed right now actually. I was looking at the reviews of my stories, because it gives me inspiration to continue (usually), and one review on this story, made by an anonymous reviewer, called me a monster for writing a story like this, and that I was disgusting for even implying that incest is okay. So this really pissed me off, because a) the guy used an anonymous review, therefore keeping me for responding without this Author's note b) because he called me a monster over a story on the internet (reminds of what I heard people calling the author of Fifty Shades of Grey (I was forced to read it (bribed actually, got seventy bucks for reading it)) which isn't all that bad of a book), which pisses me off because the person doesn't know me so how would he know what I'm like, and then there are true monsters in the world, like people who blow themselves up in a nursery, killing twenty-three babies, for no reason except to kill two Marines, and then c) he said my story sucked, and gave no reasons except that he didn't like what was written in it, which is pointless, because while I hate many books, I got to admire their grammar and the fact that they were able to write such a story at all. So, please if you have complaints or want to be a "hater", please leave a review from an account so I can reply back. The anonymous messaging is still up since that was the only type of review like that from an anonymous, while the other anonymous reviews were good. Anyway, sorry about that rant, that review/comment just really pissed me off. Well now my Author's Note is done, so enjoy the story. Ginger out.

( One Week Later)

Giovanni Auditore silently dropped from the roof and onto the balcony of the Templar safe house in Milan, his son Ezio dropping down onto the street and taking down the two mercenaries guarding the front door. Looking down over the edge of the balcony, he could see Ezio dragging the two dead Frenchies into the shadows of the alley. Giovanni quickly unlocked the balcony door with his blade, knowing they had two hours before the dead mercenaries were discovered missing from their post. He silently closed the door behind him, seeing Ezio enter the house from the front door and closing it silently as well. The Master Assassin looked around the room, knowing it to be the Templar's study. He quickly began a search for documents or any information on the Templars, while listening for any footsteps that would announce someone approaching the study. After a quick, yet detailed search, he found a total of ten documents that looked important, one titled "The Sisters of Death" which spiked his interest. He did a quick glance to see what the document was about, and when he saw that it was about the two Hellequins that he and Ezio had fought a week ago, tucked it into his shirt, along with the rest of the documents. When he left the study, he saw that the two French Mercenaries in the hall had been killed silently, two knives sticking out of their eyes. He bent down, and took the knives out, wiping the blood off on the wall. When they were clean, he put them in the line of holders for throwing knives that went across his chest. Giovanni followed the path of death, and when he got to the last door, he saw his son tying the Templar, Andres Bellevani, up. He entered the room, and withdrew the potion that the Sorcerers working for the Brotherhood had made for this mission. They had guaranteed that the potion would force Bellevani to tell the truth.

When he forced the potion down the Templar's throat, and saw the eyes glaze over when the potion took effect, he asked," What is your name?"

"Andres Dominic Bellevani."

Satisfied that the potion was working, he nodded at Ezio to continue the interrogation while he looked around the room for any items of interest.

He heard Ezio say," Why was Frederico assassinated?"

" He was giving you Assassins rifles. The Grand Master couldn't have that, not when Frederico knew the schematics for our rifles."

" Who are the two women dressed as Harlequins?"

" I do not know who they are. The only thing I know about them is that they are completely loyal to the Borgias, but that is due to Cesare being the Grand Master. Their loyalty lies with the Grand Master and those who are allowed to have the women's loyalty by the Grand Master. I know that they are capable of Sorcery, but Cesare keeps a tight hold on their usage of it."

Now that was interesting. The Templars could potentially wreak havoc on the Brotherhood with two obviously powerful sorceresses on their side. Giovanni continued to listen in on the interrogation as he found four files, but they were titled and written in the Templar's code. He motioned to Ezio, gesturing to the files.

Ezio nodded, and said," What do those files over there say?"

"They are about the plan Cesare is putting in motion. All they say is to wait for more information to arrive."

It was obvious that the potion was wearing off, as the glazed eyes started to return to alertness. Knowing that they had enough time for one question, Ezio asked if the Templar knew of any spies in the Brotherhood, but alas, the Templar didn't know of the names or identities of Cesare's spies. Giovanni and Ezio left the house, after gagging the Templar so he wouldn't make any noise and alert French mercenaries who were roaming around the safe house to their presence. As they started to freerun towards their own safe house, ran by a man named Eduardo and his wife, Lucrezia, they didn't notice the two pairs of emerald eyes that were glowing with power, or the flames in the distance.

Inside the Templar safe house, Bellevani was quickly packing his things into a case, getting ready to run. He knew that Cesare would learn of the Assassins hitting the safe house and interrogating him, and that Cesare would most likely believe that he told the Assassins information to save his own skin. Bellevani knew he wouldn't do that, as he believed in saving the world from the solar flare that had been predicted eons ago, after the first one had wiped out the First Civilization and nearly wiped out Humanity. He closed the case when he had everything in it, but before he could start to leave the safe house, the door was kicked open, revealing a woman dressed in a pink Harlequin's outfit. She had a knife to his throat before he could react, while her sister, entering the room behind her, started to search the room for any missing documents. The Harlequin in pink was about to slit his throat, and Bellevani knew he had to act now or he would die and not be able to work for the greater good of saving the world.

" Please, I didn't betray the Order. They forced a truth potion down my throat."

The Harlequin stopped, but after a second's thought appeared to slit his throat anyway, when her sister, the one in purple and who had searched the room, said," It's true. I found the empty vial with traces of the truth potion. He didn't betray the Order."

The pink Harlequin tilted her head, as if she was having a mental conversation with someone. Unknown to Bellevani, the other Harlequin was doing the same. Since the Master-Slave bond had formed at an early age, the twin's Magic, had created a mental link with their Master so they could communicate telepathically.

'_Master, it's Pet. We have a situation here in Milan._'

Cesare, at a meeting in the war room in Saint Angelo's, mentally sighed, and thought back,' _What, Pet? I'm busy and I don't have to give the go ahead for every last damn thing. This better be important._'

Pet nearly started to sob at displeasing her Master, but thought, '_Bellevani didn't spill his guts to save his life. They had used the truth serum on him. Do you still want us to kill him or spare his life?_'

Cesare paused for a moment, continuing to watch one of his Generals make a status on the tanks that were being mass produced after his own engineers managed to copy Da Vinci's work, and thought back,'_ Break his mind, and make him loyal to me, but not as loyal as you two made Whore and Slave. Bellevani may be useful when I attempt to take over the Order, and the world. Slut, I want you to do it, because you're better at the Mind Arts than Pet is._'

Pet, formerly Orchid Potter, and Slut, formerly Ivy Potter, both giggled at the thought of their Master taking over the Templar Order and the world along with it, as well as the turning of Whore and Slave, formerly Claudia Auditore and Cristina Vespucci, into loyal slaves for their Master, thought back,'_ Yes, Master._'

With the mental conversation over, Slut stepped in front of Bellevani, still on the floor and looking at her with fear. She kneeled down, and looked into his eyes. After a moment, she began the process of making him loyal to Cesare, while Pet watched for any threats. Within two minutes, the process was done, and the three Templars stepped out of the house and into a carriage that would take them to Rome. Their mission had been a success, due to the fact that the asset had been kept alive, and wouldn't betray Cesare ever, even if truth potion was forced down his throat.

Across the city of Milan, at the Assassin safe house, Giovanni and Ezio watched as the flames consumed it, knowing that no one survived the fire. Giovanni closed his eyes, as Eduardo had been a close friend before he became Mentor of the Brotherhood and Eduardo became a Guardian due to his age. When he opened his eyes, he continued watching the flames, before turning to Ezio and gesturing for them to walk away from the house.

Giovanni said," When you get back to Firenze, I want you to tell Federico, Maria, and Claudia to watch it for us. You are going to be going to Rome, where we will strike at the Templars. They've made their opening moves, now it's time for ours. I will have Mario and other Assassins meet us at Rome. We already have a Headquarters set up at Tiber Island on loan from Fabio Orsini, who will be providing mercenaries for us to use. But wait a week before heading to Rome, everything needs to be checked and made sure it's working. Cesare will never know what hits him."

Ezio nodded his head, and walked towards the center of the city to get a carriage that would take him to Firenze, while Giovanni waited a couple of minutes before making his way to get his own carriage that would take him to Rome, knowing that he had no time to lose since he had to set things up within two weeks for operations in Rome to take place. He idly wondered if the former sewer systems, converted into tunnels for the Assassins to use under direction of Niccolo Machiavelli, were still operational, as they would be a major asset in moving resources and people. With that, the true secret war between the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templar Order began.


	4. Chapter 4

Not What They Expected

Chapter Four

A.N.: Don't own Assassin's Creed or Harry Potter. Speaking of Assassin's Creed, have you guys played #3 yet? It's such a fun game, but it's taking away my Medal of Honor Warfighter time. That game is probably the most realistic first person shooter game I ever played, except for those simulator-type games like Operation Flashpoint, which I haven't played in a while. Is Operation Flashpoint even a FSP? If anyone knows, please tell me. I know there would be a lot of deaths, but since it's a game, I don't really care. Maybe if it was real life, yes, I would try to get the perfect ending. Oh, and before I forget, someone in a PM mentioned that I haven't been following the AC Universe all that well, due to having Cesare as Grand Master and the fact that the tanks are being mass produced along with the all of the Auditores being alive. Well, this is because the way this story goes, is that the Templars and Assassins are truly operating in the shadows, since this is a supposed secret war. During the games, it didn't seem all that secret since everyone seemed aware of the Templars and Assassins in some way. Oh, and at the end of the chapter, there might be a bit of confusion or a lot of it, because the way I want the Assassin-Templar War to go is with Cesare, Lucrezia, and their slaves (the Potter Twins (Orchid and Ivy), Claudia Auditore, and Cristina Vespucci) are manipulating the conflict in some way. Also, there will be a Poll up soon over a HP/Halo/ME crossover that will take the place of On the Brink until I'm finished with either this story, Bella Swan Navy SEAL, or the new one I'm going to start. The poll will be whether you want a Dark/Evil/somewhat Insane fem!Harry (named Orchid) or a Light/Gryffindor fem!Harry ( named Daisy (I think Daisies would be an awesome "Light" flower). So please vote, but if I don't get any, I'll probably just post two versions up so people who like a Light!fem!Harry can have their version, and the fans of Dark fem Harry can have their version also. But anyway, enough talk, here's the story.

(Three Weeks Later)

Cesare Borgia sighed, as he listened to his Generals prattle on about why they couldn't begin the offensives to unite Italy once and for all. The reasons went from anywhere to waiting for enough reconnaissance on enemy positions, to there not being enough bombers and tanks, which Cesare knew was bullshit. Each General, there were ten of them, had a total of twenty tanks at their command. With the Assassins not having the manpower to take down the multiple production sites for all four war machines, which were being built in all Templar controlled areas. There was no way for the Assassins to stop the production of the War Machines that he had forced Da Vinci to make the designs of. Especially with Da Vinci feeding the fishes of the Tiber River, so he wouldn't spill any secrets to the Assassins. After all, Cesare only made it appear that people were getting away with secrets. He glanced around the room, seeing his two personal Pets, the two that his Father had found on a road. Cesare smirked, thinking of the sex he was going to have to relieve his frustrations. He knew that his Sluts would love it. The military leader continued to look around the room, spotting the General's second-in-commands talking silently in a pack. He idly wondered if these Colonels, who had earned their rank, would be better Generals than the ones who had been appointed as political favors. Cesare already knew the answer was yes, but unfortunately, he couldn't make a change in command just yet.

Getting tired of all of the excuses after the third General started to talk, Cesare interrupted them," Enough. Now, you have twenty tanks in all of your commands. No one else has access to any of these tanks, and production is being moved out of country to keep the Assassins' hands off of our War Machines. Our bombers will devastate from the skies, and our machine guns will make the enemy paranoid in fear of a hit and run attack. The seas are protected by our fleet of Naval Cannons, and the fortresses being built along the secured coasts are protecting our beaches from invasion by outside forces. It is time to unite Italia once and for all!"

The Generals cheered, albeit unenthusiastically, although that was made up by the Colonels' own cheers, and of course, his two Sluts. As his Generals and their Colonels left, he turned towards his Sluts, who already knew what he was thinking.

(Smut Scene)

Pet, in her pink harlequin outfit, kneeled in front of him, and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the ground, revealing the large tent in his underwear. She licked her lips, and pulled down his underwear, then quickly engulfed his cock with her mouth. Pet moaned at the feeling of her Master's cock in her mouth, and began to suck as he pounded into her throat. Cesare moaned at the feel of pounding into her mouth, and within minutes, knew he was about to cum. With a grunt, he did just that, and as he pulled out, saw Pet swallow all of the cum down that was in her mouth, before quickly being licked clean of his cum that was on her face by her sister. This cleaning quickly became a make-out session, and he watched for a minute, feeling himself get hard.

When he had enough of watching, he walked behind his Slut, and ripped off her outfit, knowing that she had hundreds like it, as it was the only outfit he allowed her to wear unless if she was on a stealth mission. After all, walking around with a skintight purple harlequin's outfit with a body like hers attracted a lot of attention. He looked at his Pet, sending a silent order, which he approvingly noted she had already started without him needing to tell her. Pet ripped off her own outfit, and kneeled next to him, her eyes gazing at him worshipfully. Cesare had Slut bend over the desk, and when she had done so, proceeded to enter her pussy roughly, earning a scream of pleasure from Slut. He moaned at her warmth, and Pet, who started to lap at his cock as he pounded into Slut, added to the pleasurable sensations.

The stress he was taking out on Slut quickly caused her to cum multiple times, before he blew his load into her willing and greedy pussy. Slut had a final orgasm as his cum coated her walls, which proved to be too much for her and she passed out on the floor, with Pet following her down, and licking up any fluids that escaped from her. He smirked at his handiwork, before lifting Pet up and plunging her down on his cock, moaning at the feel of the connection. Cesare began to pump into her quickly, still taking out the stress that was left from the first fucking. When he came, Pet had already passed out from the pleasure overload her multiple orgasms had caused. Cesare smirked again at their passed out forms on the floor, and sat down in the chair behind his desk, leaned back, put his feet on the desk, and closed his eyes.

(End Smut)

The sound of someone walking into the chamber woke him up, and he saw his sister, Lucrezia, stand in the doorway, smirking at the scene in front of her. Cesare glanced around, finding his two slaves still passed out on the floor, hugging each other. He felt a strike of pride as he saw his cum still leaking from their pussies. Lucrezia walked over, and ever the nice one when it came to slaves, granted these two slaves made it almost impossible to be mad at due to their eagerness to serve and please their Masters, gently shook them awake. When their eyes popped open to see both Cesare and Lucrezia awake, they both gasped and got up.

Simultaneously, they said," Master, Mistress, we're sorry for not waking up and getting your breakfasts ready! Please don't make us leave!"

The thought of making them leave was obviously making them distressed, as they were both shaking in fright. Cesare sighed, wondering how they came up with the idea that they would make them leave. He may want to control the world, for the survival of the world of course, but he wasn't evil or enough of a hard ass to dismiss them for waking up after him. Lucrezia wouldn't even think of punishing them for not having her breakfast ready, as she thought it was okay as most slaves wouldn't do shit without getting ordered to by their owners, while Pet and Slut didn't need to be ordered to know what Cesare, Lucrezia, and sometimes Juan and Rodrigo would want them to do. The two slaves wouldn't accept being at a lower level of skill at pleasing their Masters.

Lucrezia sighed as well, and cooed softly," Why do you ever think we would dismiss you two? Not only is it irrational to dismiss a slave after they slept in for a very good reason," here she shot a look at Cesare," we also would have to find two new slaves to replace you, which wouldn't work because you two are the best slaves anybody could have. You're loyalty is so absolute that the thought of betraying us never once crosses your mind, you're so obedient that if we ask you to kill yourselves you would. So why the hell would we dismiss you over something as silly as being exhausted after an exhausting round of sex with your Master?"

By the end of Lucrezia's mini-speech, both slaves were smiling and bowed in front of Lucrezia to kiss her feet.

" Thank you, Mistress. You won't regret this. We swear."

Lucrezia smirked, and said," No issue, girls. Now, I want eggs with onion, pepper, ham, and cheese with an apple on the side and a glass of apple juice for breakfast. Cesare, what do you want?"

Cesare thought, and said," I'll take the same, but I'll have gravy added to my eggs will you. And you might want to add hashbrowns to the food as well, so the night Guard Captain will have something to eat before he heads home."

Both slaves nodded, and then dashed off towards the kitchen, not caring about being naked as serving their Master and Mistress was more important than their own needs. When they had left the room, Lucrezia sent an exasperated look towards him.

" I wonder how they came up with the idea we would dismiss them over the silliest things?"

This question was followed by a glare, making it obvious that Lucrezia believed that he had been the one to do this.

Cesare looked affronted, and said," I didn't dare to say anything like that. If anything, it was Juan or Rodrigo, most likely Juan. You know how he is."

Lucrezia didn't bother to argue, as she knew just how Juan was. He was the one person with Borgia attached to the name that she hated. Juan was fat and lazy, expecting the best of everything due to Rodrigo being the Grand Master of the Templar Order, although only the Inner Circle, which included her, Cesare, Juan, Pet, Slut, and three very trustworthy department heads, knew of Rodrigo still being the Grand Master. He also thought that he could order around the Papal Guards at St. Angelo, and the Borgia Guards throughout the country as well due to Cesare being the Head of the Papal Armies. The only admirable quality that Juan had was his finesse when it came to money. If you needed to launder money, make money, or make sure your money was safe, Juan was the man to go, and unlike most Bankers like him, he was completely trustworthy, as long as you helped finance his parties of course.

Lucrezia shook her head clear of the way her thoughts was heading as she and Cesare walked towards his room, so he could take a shower and put on fresh clothes. She nodded at the guards as they saluted when the duo walked past one of them.

When they reached Cesare's room, Lucrezia said," I'll be down in the kitchens. When you come down, we have much to discuss. The pertaining files and briefings are in your study, so you might want to stop by there on your way to the kitchen."

Cesare nodded his head as he closed his bedroom door, and stripped before stepping in the shower. When he came out, he felt refreshed, and quickly dressed. He stopped by his study on the way down, and collected the day's briefings before heading down to the kitchen. As he entered, the smell of peppers, onions, hash browns, gravy, eggs, and ham assaulted his nose, making him smile. When he sat down, Pet, still naked, quickly pushed three plates towards him, with a glass of apple juice as well. Looking at the plates, he could see his eggs were made like an omelet with all of the ingredients, except for the gravy, on the inside. The hash browns were perfect, made with onions, cheese, peppers, and onions. He smirked at the showing of how well the twins knew him, as he didn't even have to ask for them to add any of those things to his hash browns. As they ate, Lucrezia informed him of the intelligence that the Order's spies along with his own had discovered along with the events of the day.

" A spy within the Assassins, not as highly trusted as Whore (Claudia Auditore) or Bitch (Cristina Vespucci), has informed his handler that he received orders from Giovanni Auditore to leave Berlin, and make his way towards Rome. Several of our agents within the mercenaries, thieves, and courtesans are also reporting that motions are being made to move several people towards Rome. Six of our agents inside the thieves are going to Rome, along with two agents inside the mercenaries and ten inside the courtesan groups. Whatever the Assassins are planning here in Rome, it appears that it will sufficiently distract them from our operations in the rest of the world, so long as we keep them silent. George and his team have reached the New World, and are currently searching for the Fountain of Youth. The Piece of Eden located there is within the Archives on Cyprus. Father says that this Piece will help in the goal to save the world from the Solar Flare. Archibald and Luke have also reported in, saying that operations in their part of the New World are going good as well, as the natives are unable to deal with our firepower and that they are within sight of the Temple. Soon, we will have found another Vault, and have a base of operations in the Southern part of the New World."

Cesare nodded, as the briefings confirmed what she was saying. The briefings also showed the status of his war machines. He smirked at the reports, as they showed that the naval cannons, being built on Crete and Sicily, were being deployed to protect the coasts of the two Templar bases, and that the tanks were nearing full production, with the first shipment of two hundred tanks (being built on Crete, Cyprus, Sicily, and in a city in Africa) due to arrive next month, with two shipments of two hundred and the crews to work it a month after that, until the number of tanks numbered at two thousand, with three crewmen per tank. It would take up six thousand of his men, maybe one percent of an army that numbered at the least six hundred thousand. The bombers would be seeing their first real action, against a city in Africa, whose troops were being nuisances against his own search teams within the Pyramids of Egypt. This city was led by a man allied with the Assassins, and had three Apples of Eden under his control, which the Egyptian Assassins were to pick up in two weeks. Hopefully, one of his armies, numbering at ten thousand men with twenty tanks and six bombers with it, would have the Apples and on the way to Cyprus by the end of the week.

When he finished the briefings, Cesare leaned back in his chair, and laughed. Lucrezia, after a second to realize why he was laughing, laughed as well, and Pet and Slut joined in as well. They laughed over the successes the group of four were having. When they finished their maniacal laughter, there were tears in their eyes from the force of the laughing fit. The four all smirked simultaneously when they thought of what else they had planned for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Not What They Expected

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A.N.: So, finally decided to make a fifth chapter after a lengthy debate on whether or not I should, but I may still scrap this and make a rewrite after Assassin's Creed IV comes out, or just update slowly so I'll be done with the Revelations and II storyline since I don't know if IV's in the past gameplay is going to be before or after the Revolutionary War. If any of you readers out there know for sure, please let me know. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

(Two Months Later)

Ezio Auditore walked through the streets of Roma, talking to the people about how Rome was like, pretending that he was thinking about moving to Roma. What he heard angered him. Instead of the crappy situation that Roma had been in during the first part of the Borgias rule and before they began the war to unite Italia together under one banner, Roma had become prosperous during the time of war. With the people needing weapons as the Borgias were making them into a militia in case Roma was ever attacked, the blacksmiths were making money, while people were buying more stuff as money came in from the victories in the north, which Rodrigo and Cesare were giving to the people. The only good thing coming from the war was that there were more recruits coming in from the north to assist in the fight, but the people of Roma, who knew the city and had the most motivation to fight, wouldn't join them as they enjoyed the prosperity that fell on Roma.

The Master Assassin sighed, and ran his hands through his hair, before turning right and down the street towards one of the tunnels, feeling like he was being watched. He looked around, and saw a group of soldiers standing around one of the houses, looking suspiciously into the crowd. Ezio slowed, and not wearing his armor in order to be more discreet, looked at the house trying to figure out why they were there. He gasped silently when he saw Cesare, Juan, Lucrezia, and Rodrigo chatting in the living room with two unknowns. The Assassin looked away when he saw the two women in jester outfits standing at the sides of the window and looking into the crowd trained their attention on him. Feeling like they knew what he was doing, he walked away from the house and towards the tunnel, wanting to get to Tiber Island and tell his fellow Assassins what he had observed.

Pet turned away from the window, and looked at her Masters, who were conversing with the Master Templars of Prussia and Greece. Cesare and Lucrezia had come up with the idea to unite Germany under one ruler, Bismarck, who was Templar-controlled, and the Master Templar of Greece would legitimize Germany by manipulating his own country's king into doing so. As she looked at them with eyes full of love, she looked at her belly, which had grown slightly since their bout of sex a month ago, after their celebratory sex after Cesare's agent had found the one of the Pieces of Eden at the Fountain Youth, even though he lost half of his forces due to fighting against the Assassins own people. She smiled happily, hoping that it was indeed one of her own Masters' baby.

Pet, seeing a pause in their conversation, said, "Masters, the Assassin Ezio just walked past."

Cesare looked at her, before looking at Rodrigo, who nodded. The Papal Army Commander stood up, and walked out of the room, and out the door, quickly getting in the carriage that was waiting for him outside.

Rodrigo said, "My friends, I'm afraid you must leave now. Roma won't be very safe for long. The war for Roma ends now."

With muttered "My Lords", the two Master Templars left the safehouse, and got into the carriage that was waiting for them. Slut turned, and nodded at them when they left, and when Rodrigo returned the nod, she left the room and went down the hall, turning left at the last door. She walked into the corner of the secured room, where there were three stones, each one with runes drew on it. The slave drew a couple of vials of blood, each with a name written on it. As Juan, who had been left out of the loop on orders from Rodrigo, started to yell, she opened the vial with 'Rodrigo' on it, and poured a third of the vial on each of the stones. She did the same with the vials marked with 'Cesare', 'Lucrezia', 'Pet', 'Slave', 'Slut', and 'Whore', and when they were done, she put her right hand on one of the stones.

With a mental push, some of her Magic went into the stone, and as she looked out of the window, she could see anyone who wasn't a Borgia soldier leaving the area, and soldiers in disguise began to take their places as wards went up, that kept civilians from getting in the soon-to be battle zone. She did the same with the other two stones, causing wards to go up on the house, which would delay the Assassins, and the room, making sure that the ward stones stayed safe unless the Assassins own Sorcerers got in the house. Finished, she exited the room, and entered the room, not at all surprised to see Juan dead on the floor, his throat slit. She approached Rodrigo, and kissed him, moaning as he kissed her back.

When they broke apart, Rodrigo asked, "I take it that it's done, Slut?"

"Yes, Master."  
"Good. Now, we have two hours before Cesare begins the assault on Tiber Island. How about we make the most of it?"

The two excited yells from Pet and Slut answered his question.

At the entrance to one of the tunnels, Cesare stood among the Captain leading the legion of troops that would be assaulting through the tunnels and into the Roma Headquarters of the Assassins. The Sorcerers that he had participating were already setting up wards around their headquarters, which would only allow certain people to escape until the Assassins managed to break them. He looked at the map, which had been charmed by the Sorcerers to be self-updating, waiting until the green glow that meant the wards around St. Angelo's were up before he ordered the attack. The blue glow had started, signaling that there were only thirty minutes left.

Looking up, he asked, "Captain?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

Cesare pointed up towards St. Angelo's and said, "Will Barista's men be able to make it to Tiber Island from there?"

"Yes, My Lord. The Sorcerers have charmed their chutes to be able to ascend with a word, which will allow them to arrive on the roof."

"Good. With your men going through the tunnels, Barista's on the roof, and Anguilla's on the river, it will be a massacre. Remember, the Auditores and Vespucci are to be unharmed."

"Yes, My Lord."

Cesare looked back at the map, smirking when he saw the blue dots that showed where Lieutenant Barista and his group of recon soldiers, the best of the best, were start moving across the map towards Tiber Island. He could see Anguilla's own group waiting in the river for the signal, a lighting of the torches on the rooftops around Tiber Island, and the rooftop of the headquarters. Cesare smirked, and turned to the Captain again when the blue glow around St. Angelo's turned green.

He said, "Well, Captain. The Sorcerers are done at St. Angelo's. You know what to do. Now, I must be off."

"Yes, My Lord."

As Cesare walked towards the carriage where his own guards were waiting, he could hear the Captain delivering orders, and the sound of the tunnel gate opening, followed by several screams when the Assassins inside were attacked. Smirking again, he got in the carriage, and calmly accepted the several weapons, including a pistol, that the leader of his guards handed him. All was good.

Ezio turned when he heard the yell behind him, and blocked the soldier wielding the mace, before thrusting his hidden blade into the man's throat, and then through another soldier's eye. He heard a screech from one of the recruits from northern Italia as she died from an arrow going through her head, and as more soldiers poured in from the river entrance, Ezio knew that the headquarters were lost. As he brought out his sword and started to run towards the river entrance to help force the Borgias back, he saw his father take down three more Borgias alongside Cristina, while Claudia covered their backs. After a couple of more minutes of fighting, in which more of his recruits fell, he decided to begin the break out attempt to the rooftop. He got several recruits with him, and they began fighting to where his father, Claudia, and Cristina were, where he told them about getting to the rooftop. With the three extra hands, and more Assassins joining in as they passed, they made it to the rooftop, albeit with only seven survivors from the massacre. Ezio and Giovanni quickly got engaged with the Borgia snipers on the surrounding rooftops, giving the other five survivors, Claudia, Cristina, two Assassins, and Orsini, time to parachute from the rooftop, and start heading towards where he saw the Borgias meeting. With the other five safe on the ground, and making their way into crowds, Giovanni and Ezio broke the fight and made their own jumps, with Giovanni going right and Ezio going left, just before a squad of Borgia got to the rooftop, having fought through the rear guard that had taken spots at the door.

The Borgia Captain who lead the assault cursed at Orsini having gotten away, but he smirked, knowing that his Lord's plans were coming together. Soon, Italia would be united under one banner.


End file.
